Giochi
Giochi (Games) è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Alison Luhrs e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 27 aprile 2016. Racconta parte della storia di Geralf e Gisa. Racconto precedente: L'indignazione di Liliana Prefazione Durante la scomparsa di Avacyn, due folli e sinistri fratelli hanno scatenato la loro più grande conquista. La necromante Gisa ha sollevato un’orda di ghoul non morti e suo fratello Geralf, esperto creatore di skaab, ha messo insieme un altrettanto imponente esercito di skaab, cadaveri realizzati con parti di corpi cucite insieme. Nella speranza di sopraffare l’altro, spinti dalla loro folle rivalità fraterna, Gisa e Geralf hanno assediato la città di Thraben con i loro eserciti di zombie, inviando un’ondata di creature sconsacrate dopo l’altra all’assalto della città benedetta. Un’enorme quantità di civili e catari è caduta durante la difesa di Thraben e il condottiero della chiesa di Avacyn, il lunarca Mikaeus, è stato ucciso nell’assalto, prima che Thalia, protettrice di Thraben, riuscisse a respingere i mostri. Odric, campione della chiesa, ha catturato Gisa e l’ha tenuta prigioniera nella Prigione del Cavaliere. La rivalità tra Gisa e Geralf non verrà placata così facilmente. Storia Ludevic di Ulm, Mi auguro che questa missiva vi raggiunga senza difficoltà; gli skaab sono migliori come guardie del corpo che come portatori di messaggi, dopo tutto. Ritengo che l’ultimo nostro incontro risalga a molti anni fa e sia avvenuto a una delle feste dei miei genitori. Ho così tanti ricordi noiosi del periodo in cui venivo costretto a suonare apaticamente il clavicembalo per gli adulti, mentre la mia orrenda sorella cantava per deliziare gli ospiti. Quante cene ho trascorso augurandomi di sedermi insieme ai più grandi maghi dei nostri tempi, invece che in cima a un cigolante trespolo musicale dalle dimensioni adatte a un bambino! Voi avete sempre avuto una posizione rinomata nel circolo sociale di mia madre e i vostri talenti e fama vi hanno reso il maestro che ho sempre desiderato ardentemente da bambino. Ciò è avvenuto molti anni fa e sono nel frattempo cresciuto, diventando un cucitore popolare e ammirato! Ora sono decisamente famoso e voi avrete senza dubbio udito della mia ardita e quasi riuscita invasione di Thraben. Sono stato in grado di sfuggire alla cattura grazie alle mie capacità intellettive e alla mia ridotta statura e sono ritornato al mio laboratorio, in ciò che rimane di Trostad. Al mio ritorno, ho iniziato nuove attività per espandere la mia conoscenza e le mie capacità. Praticante dell'arte dell’alchimia, mi auguravo che voi poteste fornirmi alcune utili informazioni, per aiutarmi a padroneggiare l’arte della creazione necromantica più di chiunque altro. Mi auguro che per voi non sia un problema consegnarmi testi di alchimia che ritenete possano aiutare i miei studi futuri. Sono alla ricerca di un maestro e nessuno mi sembra più adatto di voi nell’assistermi nella mia ricerca di invenzioni e innovazioni. Qual è il vostro metodo preferito per evitare la decomposizione e la necrosi, una volta che un corpo è stato resuscitato? Ritenete utile per il controllo delle tossine nel sistema metabolico l’aggiunta di una seconda milza? Qual è il vostro metodo preferito di rianimazione attraverso la trasmutazione elementale? Quanto avete familiarità con i metodi di Delia Davison di estrazione del cervello dai pazienti in vita? Attendo con trepidazione le vostre risposte! Distinti saluti, Geralf Cecani Comandante Odric, Vi scrivo in un momento di grande angoscia. La carovana in partenza dalla Prigione del Cavaliere ha subìto questa mattina un attacco da parte di un gruppo isolato di skaab. Le sentinelle sotto il mio comando stavano trasportando la prigioniera Gisa Cecani fino a Thraben per la sua punizione. La strada tra la prigione e la città è di solito ben frequentata e sicura, ma ho triplicato la scorta che avrebbe accompagnato la carovana in base ai vostri ordini. Il tempo era nebbioso e grigio, nulla fuori dall’ordinario per questa area di Gavony. Quando la luce stava iniziando a scendere sotto l’orizzonte, siamo stati improvvisamente attaccati da raccapriccianti, violenti e deformi skaab. Abbiamo difeso la carovana con valore, ma la malvagità e l’impeto di quelle creature è stato troppo grande da superare. Un quarto delle truppe è caduto, nonostante i nostri rinforzi, e sembra che la prigioniera sia fuggita nella confusione. Questi skaab mi sono sembrati diversi da quelli che ho visto in passato. Veloci, con tanti arti, come se il loro creatore stesse provando una nuova formula per il loro folle sviluppo. Le mie forze hanno avuto minime possibilità. Vi scrivo da un rifugio sicuro nelle colline del Merwald. Nell’attacco ho subito una piccola ferita, ma ritengo che la prigioniera sia diretta verso la costa. Si trova a mezza giornata di cammino da me, ma sono al suo inseguimento. Vi scriverò di nuovo quando avrò altre notizie. —Comandante in seconda Grete Geralf, INDOVINA CHI È APPENA FUGGITA DALLA PRIGIONE! La tua adorata sorellina, Gisa Gisa, Non si inizia con “indovina” per poi dare la risposta firmando, idiota. Perché mi stai scrivendo dalla vecchia dimora di famiglia? Pensavo fosse stata distrutta... sicuramente non è rimasto nulla dopo l’incidente. Pensavo che, una volta libera, saresti tornata nel tuo territorio. —Geralf Geralf, Posso aver ottenuto la libertà, ma non ci sono parole per esprimere l’imbarazzo e la rabbia che ho provato quando sono stata fatta prigioniera, fratello. Sono stata ingenua a cercare di seguire il tuo sciocco piano e ho sbagliato a farmi scoprire dalle sentinelle. Sembra che il destino abbia avuto un ruolo nella mia liberazione e sono fuggita dalla carovana in cui ero trasportata lungo la via dalla Prigione del Cavaliere a Thraben. Sono stata incatenata e imbavagliata nel retro di un carro coperto e ho udito una terrificante confusione all’esterno. Poiché non bisogna perdere le occasioni, ho passato il piede sopra le catene e ho colpito la porta, riuscendo a fuggire nel mezzo dell’attacco, attraverso la nebbia, con la minima dignità che mi era rimasta. Che ne dici? Sono fuggita da sola! La mia gioia è però stata di breve durata e l’inquietudine che provo ora ha sopraffatto il brivido della fuga. Ho abbandonato il mio vecchio territorio prima del nostro patetico tentativo di radere al suolo Thraben e sapevo che non ci sarebbe stato nulla per me laggiù. Dopo essermi rimossa bavaglio e catene, ho ritenuto opportuno tornare alla vecchia dimora di famiglia a Nephalia. Le rovine stanno crollando e si sente ancora un vago odore di fumo, polvere e fluidi di conservazione. Alcune stanze sono ancora abitabili, ma non ho il coraggio di entrare nello studio di nostro padre. Le prove dell’ultima baruffa tra i nostri genitori sono ancora visibili sulle pareti. Il peso della colpa mi opprime ancora, anche dopo tutto questo tempo. Nel tentativo di rimuovere questa sensazione, ho rianimato Madre e Padre per scusarmi per ciò che abbiamo fatto alla casa. Poter dire loro quanto fossi dispiaciuta per l’incendio e quanto né io né tu intendessimo ereditare l’avversione dei nostri genitori l’uno per l’altra mi ha dato un enorme sollievo. Ho raccontato loro il mio fallimento a Thraben, quanto ci siamo allontanati nel corso degli anni e l’umiliazione che ho provato nell’essere incatenata e imbavagliata mentre tu eri allegramente fuggito. Non hanno ovviamente potuto rispondere, ma l’esperienza è stata molto terapeutica per me. Dopo i recenti eventi, vorrei aggiungere un’appendice alle leggi della guerra necromantica per escludere l’utilizzo dei parenti o degli animali domestici in battaglia (so che hai ancora ciò che è rimasto di Spot). Attendo la tua risposta con la tua scelta di tempo e luogo per il nostro prossimo duello. La tua amata sorella, Gisa Gisa, Ti stai comportando in modo incredibilmente irresponsabile. Rimetti Madre e Padre nel terreno, al loro posto. Ora mi sto occupando si faccende molto più importanti delle necrobattaglie. Mi fa piacere che tu sia fuggita dalla prigione, ma tu sei evidentemente troppo stupida da riconoscere il mio aiuto. Ti prego di non contattarmi più. —Geralf Geralf, Ho rimandato indietro il tuo skaab con alcuni testi di alchimia. Sono convinto che al loro interno troverai le risposte che stai cercando. Se sei disponibile, sarò ben lieto di prenderti sotto la mia proverbiale ala protettrice. Tua madre è stata una necromante di talento e ha evidentemente cresciuto un brillante erede. Non esitare a contattarmi in futuro. I figli di Gretchen Cecani sono figli miei. La tua famiglia è sempre stata molto giocosa nel suo amore per le arti oscure. Godiamoci la nostra genialità e diamo inizio al nostro più grande gioco! —Ludevic Ludevic, Vi ringrazio per la risposta e non vedo l’ora di leggere con attenzione i testi annotati che mi avete inviato. Ma, per favore, non siamo frivoli nel parlare delle nostre arti. Sono davvero stufo dei giochi. —Geralf Caro rattoppatore da quattro soldi, Irresponsabile?! Non frignare come un ragazzino! Io sono una delle evocaghoul di maggiore talento dei nostri tempi, sono in grado di creare opere che tu puoi solo sognare di realizzare (ho sentito dire che hai cercato di sibilare... patetico!). Tu puoi pensare di essere troppo abile per le necrobattaglie, ma so bene che il tuo motivo è che ritieni che io non sia capace di agire senza affidarmi a te. —Gisa P.S. Farò del mio meglio per ricordare i miei soprannomi preferiti per te. Siamo ufficialmente in guerra. Comandante Odric, Dopo aver portato avanti l’inseguimento, ho raggiunto Gisa a Nephalia. Al momento dimora in ciò che rimane di un vecchio maniero. Osservo da lontano e attendo rinforzi per catturarla. Divento sempre più inquieto per la mia posizione. La mia bussola ha improvvisamente iniziato a funzionare in modo strano: l’ago ruota su se stesso, si muove a scatti e si ferma su direzioni completamente diverse da quelle verso cui era orientato un istante prima. L’aria sembra avere una carica come se una tempesta fosse in avvicinamento, ma i cieli non mostrano segni di attività. Non comprendo il motivo per cui queste stranezze sono in aumento, ma la situazione è diversa da qualsiasi abbia affrontato finora. Qualcosa di molto più pericoloso cattura la mia attenzione. Ritengo che Gisa sia di nuovo in azione. L’attività dei ghoul è molto alta e, durante il mio viaggio vicino alla costa di Nephalia, sono quasi caduto in molte tombe vuote. Non ho mai visto un necromante all’opera, ma ora posso dire con certezza che ne ho udito uno. Sibili soprannaturali riempiono la nebbia della notte, bagliori che mi fanno rizzare i peli sul collo. Non crea né luci né lampi; la sua magia è invece una melodia maniacale che si intreccia con i rumori delle onde sulla costa, penetra nelle fredde sabbie e solleva i morti dal loro sonno. Ora comprendo come mai avete richiesto che la imbavagliassimo. Ciò che più mi inquieta è la calma degli stessi ghoul. I non morti che odono questa melodia non combattono, non si trascinano e non attaccano con violenza. Si muovono semplicemente verso la loro guida. Sembra determinata nella sua chiamata, come se questi mostri fossero uno strumento per un compito a me sconosciuto. La situazione diventa ogni notte più incerta. Rimango in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni prima di affrontare l’evocaghoul. —Comandante in seconda Grete Caro sarto per salsicce, HO UNA NUOVA AMICA! E ha anche la mia età! Almeno credo! Sembra che abbia bisogno di un po’ di verdura e carne rossa, ma penso che sarà una buona prima amica. L’ho incontrata mentre stavo accompagnando Madre per una passeggiata (Padre è tornato nel terreno); quella donna è venuta verso di noi senza alcun accenno di paura. Ha osservato Madre dalla testa ai piedi e ha chiesto se fossi stata io a risvegliarla dalla morte. Le ho risposto di sì con orgoglio e la donna ha sorriso educatamente e mi ha chiesto se sarei riuscita a ripetere il processo facilmente. Che buffo! Ho annuito cortesemente e poi ho convocato cinque ghoul e mezzo cavallo da sotto i suoi piedi. Appena sono emersi dal terreno, la donna ha sguainato una enorme spada e ha fatto a pezzi tutti i miei ghoul in un attimo. Poi mi ha fatto un grande sorriso. Ho saputo immediatamente che saremmo diventate ottime amiche. La donna si è presentata con il nome Nahiri, è astuta ed è molto interessata al mio lavoro. Le ho mostrato come sibilare in modo da impartire ordini ai morti. Nahiri era molto divertita nel vedere il mio talento e ha detto che probabilmente non sarebbe stata molto brava a farlo, ma mi è sembrata molto interessata a scoprire le mie capacità. Ho evocato altre creature e mi sento alla grande! Questo è quanto. Tu puoi tornare al tuo cucito e ai tuoi merletti... io ho una nuova compagna e non ho alcun bisogno di te! —Gisa Caro ricamatore di carne, Perché non rispondi alle mie lettere? È forse perché ora hai una ragazza, vero? —Gisa Gisa, Ti prego di non iniziare questo discorso. Lili non è mai stata la mia ragazza! Ha preso il corpo di Mikaeus a Thraben ed è svanita. Non l’ho più vista dopo la nostra breve conoscenza. È terribile e la odio. Odio anche te. Smettila di utilizzare questi orridi soprannomi e ringraziami per averti aiutato a fuggire, tanto per iniziare. Questo è un piede con una gotta. Mi ha fatto venire in mente il tuo carattere. —Geralf Comandante in seconda Grete, Le altre truppe posizionate a Nephalia indicano la costruzione di una bizzarra struttura al largo della costa. Potrebbero essere presenti troppi non morti per gestirli da sola... ritirati IMMEDIATAMENTE. —Comandante Odric Caro appiccicoso trapuntatore, Nahiri mi ha lasciata sola per un po’. La mia attività continua. Non è meraviglioso? Sono una donna operosa ora! Quando mi fermo a riflettere sulla mia situazione, credo che non sarei potuta essere più fortunata nell’aver trovato questa nuova amica. Senza Nahiri sarei rovinata. Ho venduto la mia vecchia dimora vicino al terreno delle necrobattaglie e tutte le vecchie risorse sono state spostate alla mia nuova carriera. La mia nuova amica mi ha chiesto un esercito di costruttori e gliel’ho rianimato! Non mi ha detto per cosa aveva bisogno degli zombie, ma, quando le ho chiesto se le servivano per costruire un monumento di pietra per celebrare i nostri talenti, ha sollevato un sopracciglio e ha annuito con grande entusiasmo. Hai sentito? Avremo un monumento alla nostra grandezza! Nahiri è sontuosamente di supporto. Adora i miei ghoul e penso che, se faccio un buon lavoro, potrà anche costruirmi un’arma con la quale potrò dilaniarti. L’ho vista al lavoro... è molto brava con la roccia. Non ho idea di cosa tu intenda con “ringraziami per averti aiutato a fuggire”, ma sono sicura che stai solo cercando di manipolarmi, come al solito. I tuoi sciocchi stratagemmi non funzionano su di me! —Gisa Gisa, Stiamo esagerando. Non ho più piacere di giocare. Ho quasi terminato la mia più grande creazione e tutto ciò che voglio è che tu la smetta. Ho inviato gli skaab per permetterti di liberarti dalla carovana. Mi sono dato da fare per costruire una forza d’attacco per sopraffare i tuoi carcerieri e non mi hai ringraziato neanche una volta per la tua fuga. Chi altri in questo luogo sperduto potrebbe avere la capacità di sollevare decine di skaab?! Pensavi forse di essere stata fortunata da incontrare per caso le creature per cui sono diventato famoso?! La tua ignoranza è per me un insulto e la tua insistenza nel rimanere aggrappata al nostro passato infantile è patetica. Cresci come ho fatto io, cara sorella. Io ho cercato solo di aiutarti. —Geralf Comandante Odric, Partiremo immediatamente. La signora Cecani ha avuto una violenta esplosione di rabbia. La sicurezza della mia pattuglia è a rischio. Vi scrivo dalle colline del Merwald, ma è mia intenzione tornare a Thraben immediatamente. Pregate per la nostra salvezza e per un ritorno senza problemi... al momento non è al nostro inseguimento, ma temo che la signora Cecani sia in grado di compiere qualsiasi gesto nel suo stato attuale. —Comandante in seconda Grete Geralf, Sei un arrogante, supponente e schifoso bastardo. Come osi ritenere ingenuamente che io non sarei riuscita a liberarmi da sola?! Sono un’idiota per non aver compreso prima la verità, riconoscendo quegli skaab per ciò che erano. Puoi tenere la tua presunta moralità per te. Io non ho mai avuto bisogno del tuo aiuto e non dipenderò mai dal fatto che tu mi salvi. Il mio nome sarà riportato per sempre nei libri di storia delle nostre terre. I racconti della mia grandezza e del potere di Nahiri verranno tramandati finché il nostro monumento si staglierà contro il cielo! La nostra eredità fisica rimarrà per sempre ineguagliata e la nostra gloria trasformerà tutto Innistrad! Tutto ciò avverrà ovviamente col tempo. Come puoi vedere, ho scelto un messaggero molto speciale questa volta... mi auguro che non ti dia fastidio che io abbia mandato Madre per consegnarti questa lettera. Dopo tutto, tu ti sei sempre schierato dalla sua parte. Ho dato alla creatura istruzione di assisterti in qualsiasi compito... tranne andarsene. Ti piace il modo in cui ti fa sentire il mio aiuto? Non ti senti riconoscente per il fatto che io mi sia fatta gli affari tuoi e abbia dato per scontato che tu non ci riuscissi da solo?! Ho di meglio da fare che sprecare il mio tempo continuando a farti divertire. Ora puoi guardare tua madre negli occhi e pensare a me. Se tratti tua sorella come una poppante che non è in grado di reggersi in piedi da sola, io ti invio l’unica persona che ti farà sempre ricordare che tu sei un ragazzino. Ti auguro di trovare la compassione nell'abbraccio di qualsiasi cosa sia rimasto nelle braccia di tua madre. —Gisa Categoria:Pubblicazione Web